


Mask

by LeFlower1234



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFlower1234/pseuds/LeFlower1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Gacetee is a new employee among the Palais Garnier. A striking, blue-eyed beauty. She is talented. A composer, pianist, violinist, dancer, and singer. She doesn't like to be seen though. Her face and body carry a burden in which she wishes she could dismiss of. </p>
<p>Erik Destler is the Phantom of this Opera House. He's is feared by many. A 'monster' some dare call him. He burnt the Opera House down. Some say he's a jealous freak, others say he is a mad genius. </p>
<p>After Palais Garnier burned to the ground, it was rebuilt. Now was the grand opening. All thought the Phantom disappeared. All thought wrong. </p>
<p>Of course, when cleaning Mrs. Daae's room, Elizabeth was curious of the sound that traveled through the mirror. Beware though; Curiosity killed the Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

" You murdered a man!" My mother's voice shrieked as she neared closer to me. " I've had enough of your games Elizabeth! I am sending you off to France where you will be an employee at Palais Garnier." The name of the Opera House sent shivers down my spine. My father was killed while visiting the dreaded place during the fire caused by the Phantom. I was with him. I was listening to the song. Christine Daae's voice dancing upon the 'Man's' voice. The mix sent shivers down my spine.

_**Today was my birthday. I was sharing it with my father. I saw as Christine ripped the mask from the Man. Everyone gasped, but me. I simply marveled at his face. The face that oh-so-closely resembled my own. He pulled a lever and the chandelier was being torn from the supports in the ceiling as the Man grabbed Christine and jumped into fake flames. Everyone was running and screaming. I was walking briskly and silently. I pushed the floor beneath the fake flames, and to my luck a trap opened. The flames were growing, smoke started rising to the ceiling. I couldn't escape unless-** _

" Elizabeth! Did you hear me?!" I was snapped out of the dark memory by my mother's high pitched voice. I shook my arm free from her grasp and shook my head. "I said that you will make the managers fancy you. You shall collect their money and mail it back here. You shall replace the great Christine, win the hearts of the managers, and mail money. Do you understand?" I nod my head. 

" Yes mother." I replied. She wasn't my damn mother. No. My mother was kind. She wouldn't force me to marry for money. "When do I leave?" 

"Tomorrow at 8:30 am. Pack now and get some rest."

_**I jumped into the trap door after them. I heard the man screaming at Christine. His voice was threatening and in it a thread of hurt. I couldn't help but feel sorrow for him. I knew what it was like have a face like his. Half mine was burned of 2 years ago after I was pushed in a fire by my 'mother'. I, like the man, relied on a mask. I, like the man, killed those who hurt me. I touched the mask that rested on my face. Or what was left of it. Then I heard another man's voice. It was pleading the Masked Man to let Christine go. Oh, but the Masked Man would never.** _


End file.
